deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Hallucinations
During the events of the Dead Space series, the protaganists will have many brief (sometimes startling) hallucinations. Dead Space Extraction Dead Space Dead Space (mobile) Dead Space 2 Screen Flashes Throughout the game, there are points where you enter rooms filled with screens. The environment will tint brown and the screen will deform, all the screens around you flash on with an ominous blue face with dark eyes. At one point in chapter 5, the screen will flash and Isaac will hear Nicole's voice taunting him for attempting suicide. Necromorph Shadows This is the first hallucination Isaac has at the start of chapter 1, after Isaac passes by a shower room he'll have his first hallucination after being woken up by Franco Delille. The screen will flash, and a Slasher's shadows can be seen on the walls. If you listen, you might hear whispering. ﻿ Nicole in the Elevator In Chapter 1, you encounter Nicole during an elevator ride to patient care in Titan Memorial Medical Center. The lights on the elevator will flicker, then die, leaving only the light from the holoscreen. After a short while, Isaac will look to the left corner of the elevator and see Nicole singing a verse from the lullaby from Dead Space, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, before yelling "Make us whole." She then promptly disappears and the environment returns to normal. Nicole In the Tram Station At the end of Chapter 2, you come to a tram station. While walking through a hallway to the terminal, the environment tints brown and all the screens around you flash on with an ominous blue face with dark eyes. When you walk up into the terminal, Nicole is sitting on the back of a bench. She looks at you, screams, and then the hallucination is ended when a flaming tram speeds past. Nicole in a Child's room In Chapter 3, in a Unitologist's apartment in the Cassini Towers. Once Isaac enters what seems to be child's room, the screen flashes and Nicole will be sitting on the bed. A spinning lamp on the ceiling that projects silhouettes of horses running around the room, will change to that of bloody skulls and Markers while Nicole is present. After a brief exchange, she will disappear, leaving Isaac alone in the room. Nicole on the Screens In the Church of Unitology in chapter 4, Nicole appears on the screens of the observation center the moment Isaac enters. Nicole then says, "I'm so cold, Isaac. It hurts. Where are you going? You can't run from the pain forever. Soon you'll beg for a way to end it all," then promptly disappears. Nicole with a needle Again in chapter 4, after Isaac gets out of a vent he was crawling through, a QTE will trigger where Nicole will suddenly attack Isaac with a medical needle, attempting to stab him in the eye. If failed, Nicole will jab the needle into Isaac's right eye, killing him. He'll fall back, with Nicole hovering over his corpse.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CLqJgnzbQ0 Youtube - Dead Space 2 Nicole's Needle] If successful, Nicole will disappear, revealing that Isaac was actually trying to stab himself. Confused, he drops the needle and stares at his hands in disbelief. Screaming Corpses Chapter 5, while Isaac is walking through a Cryogenic Morgue in the Unitology Church, the area suddenly turns brown, with the screen shaking, to have several mutilated corpses in their now shattered cryo-tubes screaming violently. The scene reverts to show the Cryo-tubes are still sealed, opaque, and the atmosphere returns to its proper white-blue composition. Gym When Isaac arrives at the gym entrance, he stumbles and clutches his head, while bloody lockers open and slam violently. Nicole's Playground Chapter 6, once Isaac enters the playground in Titan Elementary School. The screen will flash and Nicole will appear by the carousel. Nicole question Isaac, on whether he's still in denial and refuse to listen to her. Isaac will simply pass her of as a hallucination and promises to destroy the Marker. She will taunt him once more before disappearing again. As they converse, Nicole will occasionally push the carousel. Nicole Solar Array Encounter As Isaac heads up to align the Solar Array in chapter 8, he once encounters Nicole's bloody apparition, sitting on the ejection seat. She will say, "How do you do it? How do you hold it all inside, your face never betraying your pain? No one would ever know the guilt you feel - never know the dark thoughts you keep," then disappear. CEC lobby Another fit happens when Isaac enters CEC facility from the transport hub. He clutches his head and stumbles for a moment. CEC records room During Chapter 8, Nicole will appear in the CEC facility's record room. She will be threatening Isaac from the top of a server in the corner of the room. "The cracks are showing, Isaac, and memories are seeping in. And when they do, I'll be waiting for you". While she's there the screens will flicker, showing various objects. Nicole on the Tram During chapter 9, while making his way through a maintenance area to repair a tram, Isaac will constantly hear incomprehensible talking over the static of his radio. After fixing the tram and using it, he'll have another hallucination of Nicole walking towards him, prompting him to yell and scream at the hallucination that she isn't Nicole and for it to get out of his head. Nicole will disappear after that. Nicole at the Flight Deck Early in Chapter 10 Nicole will whisper: "You can pretend not to be bothered, but being here rattles you, doesn't it Isaac? All this plastic and tape covering the scars - trying to hide the blood and the bodies so no one will ever know. But you remember what happened - no matter how deeply you try to bury it." Voices of the dead Inside the Tram Control room one can find a malfunctioning computer. Several different recordings can be heard through the static commenting on inability to sleep, panic, supply hoarding, situation on the colony and arrival of the Red Marker on the Ishimura. Audio log found on the bridge states that all such records were deleted since they contradicted the official cover story. Drag Tentacle Flashback After restarting the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]'s gravity centrifuge. Isaac will re-encounter the first drag tentacle in the engineering hallway. It will appear in the same manner as it did on the original Dead Space, but disappears soon after latching on to Isaac's leg, leaving Isaac still standing, grasping his head in pain. Medical Deck tram station - The Ishimura medical deck, Isaac. These were my last hours. Frightened, cold, alone. Well, go on Isaac. Don't be shy. Nicole Suicide Flashback While making his way through the Medical deck of the Ishimura, Isaac will arrive at the room where the Hunter was created. He'll have a flashback of the later parts of Nicole's transmission on the screens from the desk, showing her suicide. Towards the end of the recording the screen will suddenly flash, showing Nicole's horribly deformed face moaning and screaming at Isaac. Medical Deck lobby - You never found my body, never said goodbye. Was I just stacked in the morgue with the others? Another random casualty? Or did they turn me into one of them? Wearing my bloodied face, stalking the halls looking for more victims... Medical Deck tram way - The barrier between us is wearing thin, Isaac. Behind every tarp... a memory. Behind every door of the passage of time from my life to when I died. - You are not going to break me. - Why do you keep insisting these unpleasant memories are somehow my fault? This isn't about the Marker, Isaac. This is about you. Brute Flashback As Isaac makes his way through the room before the bridge, he'll have another flashback. This time, it's at the atrium window where the Brute smashed its fist through the window. Curiously, it doesn't happen in the same manner as Dead Space 1, because in the first game the brute's face/head smashes through, but in the flashback, it is the brute's fist that punches through. Nicole On The Bridge Near the end of chapter 10, after using the gravity tethers to realign the tram lines leading to Government sector, Isaac will head to the escape pod. However, Nicole will suddenly appear in front of it, blocking Isaac's escape. Nicole will eventually vanish, allowing Isaac to board the escape pod. Titan Shard tram station After crashing the escape pod and blacking out, Isaac sees a memory of Nicole, telling him about her assignment to the Ishimura. It focuses on the words "You made me stick with it". The hallucination of Nicole then screams "You made me die!" and vanishes. Nicole in the mines - It was a shame that happened to Stross. That's what happens when you fight it. - Shut up! Just shut... up! The Marker... It was you... you made him do it! You made me kill him, didn't you? - How is it you still haven't come to terms with who I am? Who am I, Isaac? I will only ask you one more time before the end. Be ready. Nicole chokes Isaac One of Isaac's hallucinations has Nicole grabbing Isaac by his neck, and a quick-time event is started. Nichole asks Isaac if she's important to Issac because of love or guilt. If the player fails the QTE, Isaac will say that she can't hurt him because she's just a hallucination. Then Nicole will snap Isaac's neck. In reality, Isaac may have snapped his own neck by jerking it to fast. If the player wins the QTE, Isaac says that he can't let go of Nicole becuase she's the only thing he has left. Nicole will then let go of Isaac, and changes to look like what she did before she died. Nicole states that she just needed Isaac to accept her death. - Moment of truth, Isaac! Who am I? Am I your friend? Your lover? The one shred; one light; one bright, shining star you clung to in this Universe? Or am I your guilt? Crushing the life out of you because you can't get over the fact that I'm dead? That you feel responsible? Who... am... I?!? Why do you keep fighting me? Why can't you let go? - Cause you were my everything. And if I let go, I got nothing left. - Step four: acceptance. Now you are ready to finish this. EarthGov docking bay - Are you ready to talk now? - Why? So I can let you go too? I can't do that Nicole. I never wanted to let you go. - A lot happened that we never wanted. - Isaac... touch me. - I... don't think that's a good idea. - Isaac, please, make us whole. - I can't. Sources Category:Dead Space Category:Dead Space: Extraction Category:Dead Space 2